Boats and wheeled recreational vehicles (RVs) are commonly equipped with seats, tables, and other objects which are supported by legs or poles which fit into mounting fittings disposed on a floor or other surface of the vehicle. This type of mounting holds the chair or table firmly in its operative position to prevent the object from sliding around when the boat or RV is in motion. If it is desired to move the object to provide more usable space of to store the item elsewhere, the object may be moved from its operative by simply pulling the support leg upwardly out of the mounting fitting. Smaller objects such as flag poles or fishing rod holders are also removably held in mounting fittings.
Such mounting fittings usually take the form of a circular metal plate having a central hole and a hollow cylindrical sleeve extending downwardly from the central hole. The sleeve may be slightly tapered, narrowing toward the bottom, to match a similar taper on the end of the leg that mates with the fitting. The fitting is placed over a hole formed in the floor or other mounting surface so that the disk lays flat against the upper surface and the sleeve fits downwardly into the hole. Screws or equivalent fastening means pass through the disk and into the underlying surface to hold the fitting in place. Mounting fittings of this type are available in a wide variety of sizes to receive support legs of different diameters.
When the support leg is removed from the mounting fitting, the fitting is exposed and may constitute a tripping hazard. A person walking on the floor may catch his or her toe in the hole or may slide on the smooth upper surface of the disk. Another drawback associated with such mounting fittings is that water or other debris may get into the central hole and be difficult to remove. There is, therefore, a need for a device capable of covering a range of differently sized mounting fittings when they are not in use.